1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmologic imaging apparatus, and particularly to an ophthalmologic imaging apparatus that can pick up both a high-power retinal image and a low-power retinal image at the same time.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following technologies have been disclosed by the assignee of present application. An eye-characteristic measurement apparatus which compensates for aberrations of an eye under measurement by a compensation optical section and measures precisely a minute aberration remaining after compensation is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-113405, No. 2004-159779, and No. 2004-159784. A retina observation apparatus which compensates a light beam reflected by an eye under measurement in order to improve retinal image quality and obtains an optimal image is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-329282. A retinal image observation apparatus which detects a displacement of an eye under measurement and moves a wavefront compensation device according to the detected shift position to compensate the wavefront is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-006362.
However, in conventional optical devices, when images based on a high-power system and a low-power system are achieved, light sources having different wavelengths are used, or optical systems are separately prepared and are switched by a mirror or the like. However, it has been hitherto difficult to achieve both the high-power image and the low-power image at the same time and with the same wavelength in these conventional optical devices. Furthermore, when conventional Adaptive Optics is applied to a retina camera, an image can be achieved with a high-resolution (high-power) with which cells can be observed, however, it would be very difficult to verify which site on the retina is measured because the magnifying power is excessively high.